In general, magnetic recording mediums such as magnetic tapes are prepared by applying to a support a magnetic coating solution comprising a magnetic powder, a binder resin and so forth, followed by drying.
In recent years, in magnetic recording mediums used for video recording that particularly requires shortwave recording, a medium having a plurality of magnetic layers has been proposed, which are provided so that the magnetic recording capacity can be increased or the magnetic recording performances in both the high frequency region and low frequency region of the medium can be improved and balanced {see Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) No. 98803/1973, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 172142/1984, Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 2218/1957, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 64901/1976, Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 12937/1981, etc.}.
In such conventional mediums, however, no satisfactory conditions have been found when an upper magnetic layer must be formed with good surface characteristics on account of the influence of a lower magnetic layer or the correlation in the coating conditions for the upper and lower magnetic layers must be determined in order to make appropriate the surface characteristics of the medium to achieve a high output and a high S/N ratio. As a result, in some instances the medium may be so excessively mirror-surfaced that the rubbing noise may increase in the course of its travel or that the C/N ratio (carrier-to-noise ratio) may be excessively lowered in the case when the surface of the medium is rough.